Premonición
by Aizkori
Summary: UA Los sueños de Ray tienen algo en común: siempre se vuelven realidad. Inquieto por desconocer el final de su reciente sueño, busca la manera de saber qué quiere decirle aquella extraña visión.


¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haberte interesado en leer mi fic, es la primera vez que me pongo a escribir algo serio... en realidad, siempre había querido hacerlo, pero la falta de inspiración y una que otra excusa sobrante más, no me habían dejado hacerlo.. pero aqui esta :)

Ah, otra cosa, Beyblade no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo, y solo es una diversión hacer un fanfic de mi pareja favorita...

Muy bien, comencemos con el fic...

///////////////

**Capítulo I**

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado. Era la sexta vez en esta semana... Ese maldito sueño una y otra vez... No solo esta semana había estado molestándome... la anterior, y la semana antepasada, y el mes pasado también.

Me levanté de la cama, y observé a mi alrededor intentando que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, aunque no tenía mucho problema... podía ver perfectamente en aquella penumbra. Y verdaderamente que era penumbra.. calculaba que serían alrededor de las 3:30 de la mañana, porque la única luz que atravesaba mi ventana, era la luz cenicienta que provenía del novilunio..

Me encaminé al baño. Una buena ducha de agua caliente me relajaría lo suficiente para intentar dormir de nuevo.

-Oh, bueno, mejor doy un paseo nocturno, aunque sea algo tarde... tengo ganas de despejarme de aquel sueño.

Salí de mi apartamento, todavía en pijama, no había razón para que me cambiara de ropa.. probablemente a estas altas horas de la noche no iba a estar nadie por la salir me di cuenta de que me encontraba en lo correcto. No había ni una sola persona, hasta me daban escalofríos... era la escena perfecta para una de esas películas de terror... Me estremecí, pensando en el gran miedo que infundían en mi esas películas... luego solté una sonora carcajada. ¡Qué tontería! Precisamente por eso eran películas...

Seguí caminando un rato más, por las bonitas calles de mi ciudad... había poco movimiento en ellas debido a que ya era bastante noche.. seguramente solo estarían transitando las personas que volvían de alguna fiesta... reunión.

En el camino me encontré con una banca vacía frente a un edificio enorme, y me dieron muchas ganas de sentarme a reflexionar sobre el sueño que había tenido. Debo decir, que mis sueños tienen una importancia especial..

Cuando era un niño vivía en un pequeño pueblo muy alejado a cualquier ciudad grande de ahora, por lo que en general, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Desde aquel día tengo ese cierto tipo de sueños que se traducen en premoniciones...

(Flashback)

-¡¡¡¡¡Mamá!!!!!!!! - un pequeño niño de unos 7 años de edad, se levantaba apresuradamente, con sudor frío por todo su cuerpecito.- Ha... ha sido un sueño.. - dijo al percatarse de la presencia de su madre a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño?, ¿Qué te ha pasado? - se levantó su madre igual de exaltada.

- Fue un sueño Madre... fue solo un sueño- el alivio ya empezaba a apoderarse de él. - Ha sido un sueño terrible, nunca mas quiero soñar con algo así.. - acurrucándose a su madre empezó a llorar.

Su madre lo abrazó pensando que no era muy prudente preguntarle qué había soñado ya que solamente le traería recuerdos de ese mal sueño.. y a juzgar por como se había puesto su hijo si había sido un muy muy mal sueño...

- No te preocupes, cariño, todo está bien - dijo la madre sobándole la cabeza haciéndole cariñitos en el cabello.

- Prométeme que nunca me dejarás, Mamá.. Por favor, promételo. - La mirada del niño infundía una inmensa preocupación... sus profundos ojos ámbar pedían casi a gritos la respuesta..

- Por supuesto que no mi niño... jamás...- Y con esto el niño pudo dormir tranquilamente...

Al día siguiente, la madre del niño procuró no molestar a su pequeño niño, dejándolo dormir unas cuantas horas más de lo debido. Ella sabía que la noche anterior había tenido una terrible pesadilla, por lo que sería muy desconsiderado de su parte levantarlo para que lo acompañase a hacer los deberes de aquella mañana. Ese día le tocaba ir a buscar la comida de su amiga vecina y la de ella, y había decidido ir a recoger unas cuantas flores de cactus que se encontraban cerca de un barranco muy peligroso.

Llegó al lugar y observó que las flores que necesitaba para su comida, estaban algo más alejadas de lo que había pensado, por lo que se acercó...

Observó el barranco. Tenía una gran altura, ninguna persona que cayera allí podría sobrevivir para contarlo. De nuevo le echó un vistazo a las flores y se concentro en ellas. Puso un pie, el otro... dio un paso en falso, el pie se le resbaló... pero por suerte pudo mantener el equilibrio logrando mantenerse, aunque muy cerca del acantilado, lo suficientemente lejos para no caerse.

Pensó en olvidarse de las flores, pero luego pensó que no tenía por qué sucederle nada y que aquellas flores cocinadas con la salsa especial de su vecina eran realmente exquisitas.

Nuevamente se puso a la tarea de recoger las flores. Un pié, luego el otro... así mantuvo el paso, firme y recto, hasta estar a un solo paso de aquellas flores que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir. Pero el suelo en el que había puesto el pie derecho,no era del todo seguro, y se desmoronó debajo de ella, haciéndola caer en picado. Cerró los ojos y desesperadamente intentó aferrarse a algo para sostenerse.

No había de donde agarrarse, y estaba cayendo cada momento, cada segundo, cada instante más y más rápido, con una velocidad casi imparable. Por fin y por milagro sus manos dieron con algo, una larga rama que sobresalía de la pared del acantilado, rápidamente se aferró como pudo a ella, con todas sus fuerzas, con todas las ganas de sobrevivir que tenía.

Y se detuvo.

Pudo sostenerse en esa rama, abrió los ojos esperanzada y pensó que tal vez si tenía como salir de aquel apuro así que gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban (que no eran muchas) por auxilio.

El pequeño niño se levantó, se sobó los ojos y tomó en sus manos su cabeza. Había dormido mucho ya, a juzgar por la posición del sol serían las 10 o 10:30 de la mañana...

Buscó a su madre por toda la habitación pero no la encontró y decidió llamarla para saber si estaba en casa. Nadie respondió. El niño no se alteró, pensó que tal vez su madre estaría con la vecina, hablando de cualquier cosa, como el buen clima que hacía aquella mañana, o lo travieso que era él. Sonrió. Su madre y él vivían solos desde hace mucho tiempo, en realidad, desde que el tenía memoria. No sabía nada de su padre. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a explorar la casa en busca de alguna señal que su madre hubiera dejado explicando su paradero.

No encontró nada parecido, así que terminó decidiendo por ir a la casa de la vecina como lo había pensado antes.

- ¡Sra. Ainhoa! ¿Está mi madre por aquí? - gritó el niño sin llamar a la puerta

La señora salió de su casa, y se detuvo a observar al niño.

-No, querido. Tu madre ha pasado por aquí esta mañana, dijo que iba a ir cerca del barranco a buscar unas flores para la comida – respondió quieta

- Al barranco... - el niño se quedó pensando un rato, al oír que su madre se encontraba en el barranco le dio una fuerte punzada en el corazón. - Vale, muchas gracias, iré a mirar si esta por allí...

Dicho esto, y sin esperar respuesta de la señora, corrió hacia donde estaba el barranco. Después de unos minutos de camino, empezó a escuchar gritos desesperados de auxilio.. y empezó a temer que no solo fuese su imaginación y alguien estuviese en problemas.. en especial su madre...Corrió y los gritos se escuchaban aún más alto y se dio cuenta con terror, que era la voz de su madre.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! - Corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Llegó al acantilado, y recorrió con la mirada la orilla. No podía divisar a su madre más podía escuchar sus sonoros gritos.

-¡¡¡MADRE!!!, ¿¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!?- la buscó con exasperación y al fin pudo verla, aferrada a una pequeña rama que estaba a punto de dar de si debido al peso de la madre.

- ¡¡¡Mamá!!!, ¡Estáte quieta! I¡Iré a por ti! - Se acercó a donde se encontraba su madre, y ella con ojos esperanzados solo asintió.

El niño buscaba y pensaba desesperadamente alguna manera de ayudar a su madre, sus pequeños brazos no le ayudaban para alcanzarla, y menos sería capaz de ayudarla a subir..Comenzó a llorar, y le dijo a su madre, que por favor no se soltara... que recordara la promesa que le había hecho ayer por la noche, que estaría siempre con él...La madre se dió cuenta de que la rama no soportaría mucho más el peso..

- Hijo.. quiero decirte.. que te amo más que a nada en este mundo...

Dicho esto, la mujer cayó por el barranco.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... -gritó desesperadamente mirando el barranco por el que había caído su madre..- Justo... como en mi sueño...

(Fin del Flashback)

El sonido de una sirena de un coche de policía me despertó del trance. Había pasado mucho tiempo y decidí que sería mejor ir a casa y tomar la ducha que había pensado en tomar antes.

En poco tiempo estaba en casa, me desvestí frente a la puerta del baño, abrí las llaves y esperé a que el agua se calentara un poco. Sólo el agua tibia podía relajarme lo suficiente, y más ahora, con lo que había recordado de mi madre...

Mientras el agua alcanzaba la temperatura ideal, me miré en el espejo. Cómo había pasado el tiempo ya...Pasaron unos minutos, y toqué el agua de la tina, estaba perfecta. Entré en ella y empece a relajarme. Pero no me duró mucho, mientras tomaba el baño, me detuve un poco a pensar sobre mi sueño...No recordaba nada, más que el inicio, lo cual se me hacía algo preocupante.

Siempre recordaba perfectamente cada uno de mis sueños.. (aveces para mi desgracia..). Pero este sueño, era algo diferente, presentía que era algo importante, por el número de veces que lo había tenido, vamos... tanta insistencia, seguramente se debía a algo, y el hecho de no poder recordar siquiera el transcurso de ese extraño sueño... realmente me inquietaba.

El agua estaba deliciosa, y la sensación de ella contra mi piel, era aún más placentera, por lo que la tensión provocada por aquel sueño, se había esfumado completamente. Esta sensación me retuvo unos minutos más en la ducha. Al paso de lo que diría, fueron 10 minutos, cerré las llaves, me puse la bata y me recosté en mi cama. La sensación placentera del agua ya se había ido y en su lugar ahora estaba la cálida sensación de cansancio, y en poco tiempo me encontré en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

El sol aquella mañana había salido con la intención de molestar a la gente que en toda la noche no había podido dormir y que aún no se levantaban. ¿Porqué digo esto? Porque precisamente parecía que solo quería levantarme a mi... toda su luz, directo a mi cara.

No me quedo de otra más que levantarme y ver qué hora era. Las 8:00. Tenía una pequeñísima reunión de nada a las 8:30...

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡¿LAS 8:00?!? ¡Ni siquiera me va a dar tiempo de llegar! - grité desesperado

Rápidamente pillé unos pantalones (cuales fueran, me daba un poco igual), una camisa, corrí a la entrada de mi apartamento, me puse unos zapatos y me encaminé.

-Uff, apenas son las 8:10, quizás si alcance a llegar - observé al mirar la hora. Digamos que éste, era mi gran día. Presentaría al fin mi nuevo single a la compañía.

En el elevador del edificio pude apreciar mi aspecto... oh por dios, había cogido unos pantalones verdes y llevaba una camisa casi roja, parecía arbolito navideño.... Con esta ropa no me tomarían enserio... Y qué decir de mi cabello, será mejor que lo recoja.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir ante mí y salí con mucha prisa hacia la calle haciendo caso omiso de los buenos días que el intendente me dirigía.

Llamé a un taxi con la mano y uno amablemente se detuvo al ver mi señal. Le indiqué la dirección y me puse a observar por la ventana. La ciudad de Nueva York era una maravilla. Siempre en movimiento, con tanta gente caminando, con tanta gente pensando... Me pregunto qué será lo que pasa por sus mentes, qué tantas cosas pasan, qué tan diferente es sus vidas de la mía... Y pensar que tal vez me tope con alguna de esas personas después. Es tan extraño pensar en el futuro. La mayoría de las personas creían que el futuro era algo totalmente incierto, que nadie sabía que sería lo que pasaría después, pero yo sí.. y lo que sabía no había forma de cambiarlo. Pensándolo bien, creo que el futuro ya está escrito... no puede ser modificado y menos por una persona, sería las fuerzas de una persona contra las fuerzas del universo... pero en fin, todo esto se debe a todos los sueños que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida, los cuales, todos y cada uno resultan ser ciertos.

- Arghh, ya no quiero pensar en eso- Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, pensar en mis sueños y en el futuro, me hacía recordar el sueño que había estado teniendo por tanto tiempo.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? - El conductor se asomó por el espejito para ver en qué estado me encontraba.

- Sí, está todo en orden.

Seguí con la mirada perdida en el paisaje... intentando recordar qué era lo que había soñado...

Mi sueño comenzaba algo así: Un sitio muy nublado. Una alta torre de reloj. Una persona con cabellos azulados. Fin del recordatorio.

Sí, sólo podía recordar eso...

- Hemos llegado Sr. - El conductor parecía exasperado, creo que iba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que ya se había completado todo el trayecto.

- Vale, sí, gracias – contesté pagándole la cantidad que indicaba el medidor.

Bajé del automóvil a toda prisa, y chocando con mucha gente, me hice paso al edificio en el que hace unos 10 minutos tenía que haber estado.

Me desesperé en el elevador, esas cosas nunca iban lo suficientemente rápido... y para colmo, era el piso 15 al que tenía que que nunca en mi vida había tanta gente que quisiera ir a todos los pisos anteriores al mío, pero claro.. este día no tenía como empeorar.

Al fin llegué a la oficina, en la cual me recibió amablemente una secretaria.

- Ahora mismo lo pasamos. - respondió sin mirarme, estaba totalmente concentrada en su ordenador.

- Claro, por supuesto.

Dentro de la oficina se oían voces de varias personas, parecía que estaban discutiendo secretaría se levantó de su silla, e irrumpió en la habitación continua. Creo que les informó de que yo ya estaba aquí.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió con una sonrisa extraña, como algo fruncida... me miró y dijo:

- Puede pasar ya.- Dicho esto, volvió a sentarse en su silla a teclear algunas cosas con una velocidad increíble.

Tomé aire, tragué saliva y entré en la oficina. Dentro de ella me estaba esperando mi manager, y otras personas más dueñas de la compañía con la que había firmado el contrato de mi carrera musical.

-Al fin llegas, Ray Kon.

///////////

Bieeeeen :) ¿Qué les ha parecidoo? Espero con ansias sus opiniones, si tienen alguna sugerencia, u opinión no duden en decirlo...

Este capítulo está dedicado a mi gran amiga Ashaki.


End file.
